mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism
Molly Moon's Incredible Book of Hypnotism is a movie adaptation of the first book of the same name in the six-book Molly Moon series written by Georgia Byng. Like the book, the movie focuses on the title character, young orphan girl who just happens to come across a hypnotizing book and hypnotizes her way to a New York show and becomes rich and famous. But another man also wants that book and tracks her all the way to New York and takes her dog. In order to get it back she must rob the richest bank of all its jewels. Scene #1 Summary After reading the book, Molly uses hypnotism on the orphanage's dog: Petula. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.10.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.10.30 PM.png|Molly starts communicating through the language of dog. "Grrr" Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.10.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.10.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.10.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.11.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.11.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.11.26 PM.png|"From now on, you are a nice Petula" Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.13.30 PM.png Scene #2 Summary Later, Molly hypnotizes Edna, the head chef, into cooking the orphans a nutritious and delicious meal for once. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.24.57 PM.png|Molly invites Edna to take a relaxing break... Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.25.47 PM.png|...and uses it as a way to start hypnotizing her. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.25.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.26.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.26.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.26.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.26.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.26.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.27.14 PM.png|Molly counts down...3....2.... Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.27.42 PM.png|...1 Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.27.56 PM.png|"snap!* Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.28.10 PM.png|Molly gives orders to Edna that she has to be nice and cook delicious food (Italian in particular) Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 3.34.02 PM.png Scene #3 Summary To help her with her self-esteem (Fashion-wise) Molly uses hypnosis on the head of the orphanage: Ms. Adderstone. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.35.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.36.22 PM.png|Ms. Adderstone scolds Molly for looking at her creepily. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.36.35 PM.png|Then to her surprise: "I've always admired your fashion sense" Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.36.45 PM.png|Her anger is gone and replaced with surprise. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.36.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.37.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.37.21 PM.png|She goes to the window. She can't believe someone gave her this compliment. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.37.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.37.46 PM.png|She turns around...Where's Molly? Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.37.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.38.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.38.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.38.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.38.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.38.43 PM.png|"You're right!" Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.40.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.40.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.40.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.40.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 4.40.57 PM.png Scene #4 Summary After escaping the thief, Molly uses hypnosis on a bus driver to get on before it's too late. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.19.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.19.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.20.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.21.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.21.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.21.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.21.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.21.33 PM.png Scene #5 Summary Molly uses hypnosis to make the world believe she's a talented singer/dancer. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.32.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.32.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.32.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.32.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.33.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.37.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.37.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.38.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.38.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.38.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.38.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.38.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.38.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.39.04 PM.png vlcsnap-2016-05-27-01h44m13s260.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.39.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.39.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.39.49 PM.png Scene #6 Summary After being tracked down by thief named Simon Nockman (Disguising himself as a professor) who was trying to get the book, and forces Molly to use her hypnosis to rob a bank. Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.45.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.45.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.45.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-20 at 5.45.42 PM.png Scene #7 Summary After making up for Molly missing the talent show, Rocky helps her hypnotize Nockman to give up his life of crime. Category:Western Live Action Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Child Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Glowing Eyes